Scream
by Lana e Lady Murder
Summary: Porque, às vezes, só restava gritar para se salvar./ FICHAS ABERTAS!


**Disclaimer: **Gossip Girl não nos pertence. Já o Chuck e o Dan...

~ X ~

_Respirava rápido. Suas pernas começavam a doer, de tanto que ele corria. Escutou uma risada um pouco atrás dele. Estremeceu. Cada vez mais perto. Mais perto. Caiu. Seu pé agora latejava. Uma nova risada. Queria gritar, precisava gritar. Mas sua voz não saía. E lá estava a risada novamente._

_Ao amanhecer, todos dali assustaram-se ao ver o corpo de Scott Hebert._

~ X ~

Maoe! Bem, pois é, mais uma fic de ficha na parada. Nós, Lana e Lady Murder, resolvemos unir nossas forças malignas para fazer essa bela fanfic de suspense.

Então vamos lá.

Em um belo verão, nossos queridos Upper East Siders resolveram sair de férias juntos. E foram parar em uma antiga mansão nos arredores de uma praia quase deserta. E, definitivamente, não era à toa o fato de lá ter um estranho frio. Só faltava à eles descobrir o por quê.

Para completar, alguns dos nossos amiguinhos possuem habilidades no mínimo... estranhas. Ora, não era raro um deles ver por aí um cara pálido que ninguém mais ver. Não que eles saiam por aí falando sobre isso. Ou que eles sequer saibam _lidar_ com isso.

E aí, tem coragem para entrar nessa?

**Para os que têm coragem... liguem 0800... Brinks! Aí vão suas opções de fichas.**

**- ****Mediadores**

**Nome: **_(e sobrenome XD)  
_**Idade: **_(entre 15 e 18)  
_**Aparência: **_(nada de gente perfeita, por favor. Pessoas têm defeitos, sweet honeys)  
_**Personalidade: **_(nada de Mary Sue ou Gary Sue. Again, pessoas têm defeitos. E também tem qualidades, por favor. Nada de demos. E lembrem-se de falar como lidam com o medo e com a morte)  
_**História: **_(como é sua vida, como descobriu que era mediador, como lidou com isso, como foi parar na casa, se é da escola deles, se não, como os conhece ou se passou a conhecer)  
_**Como lida com os fantasmas? **_(bate, nem liga, conversa, ajuda, joga pôquer, essas coisas)  
_**Par: **_(opções abaixo)  
_**Relacionamento com o par: **_(como ele(a) é com você e virce-versa. Enfim, a historinha da vocês. Entre tapas e beijos, beijos e beijos ou tapas e tapas. Ou qualquer outra coisa)  
_**Cena: **_(opcional)  
_**Pode ter cenas fortes? **_(sabem como é, violência, mortes, sexo, putaria, etc)  
_**Você ou seu par podem morrer? **_(se sim, não quer dizer que vai morrer. Se não, não quer dizer que não vai ser escolhido)  
_**Pode ser culpado(a)? **_(não necessariamente será você, mãs...)_

**- ****Fantasmas**

**Nome: **_(e sobrenome XD)  
_**Idade: **_(entre 15 e 18, além de quanto tempo está morto)  
_**Aparência: **_(nada de gente perfeita, por favor. Pessoas têm defeitos, sweet honeys)  
_**Personalidade: **_(nada de Mary Sue ou Gary Sue. Again, pessoas têm defeitos. E também tem qualidades, por favor. Nada de demos. E lembrem-se de falar como lidam com o medo e com a morte)  
_**História: **_(como era sua vida antes de morrer, como morreu – lembrando que tem que ser trágico, pra que ainda esteja aqui -, o que te prende aqui, você sabe porque está aqui ou não, porque está na casa, se não estiver, como parou lá, etc)  
_**Você é bom ou mau? **_(ou seja, é um fantasminha camarada ou é do tipo vingativo? Se for mau, porque exatamente quer matar o povo?)  
_**Par: **_(opções abaixo)  
_**Relacionamento com o par: **_(como ele(a) é com você e virce-versa. Enfim, a historinha da vocês. Entre tapas e beijos, beijos e beijos ou tapas e tapas. Ou qualquer outra coisa)  
_**Cena: **_(opcional)  
_**Pode ter cenas fortes? **_(sabem como é, violência, mortes, sexo, putaria, etc)  
_**O seu par pode morrer? **_(se sim, não quer dizer que vai morrer. Se não, não quer dizer que não vai ser escolhido)  
_**Pode ser culpado(a)? **_(não necessariamente será você, mãs...)_

**- ****Normal **

**Nome: **_(e sobrenome XD)  
_**Idade: **_(entre 15 e 18)  
_**Aparência: **_(nada de gente perfeita, por favor. Pessoas têm defeitos, sweet honeys)  
_**Personalidade: **_(nada de Mary Sue ou Gary Sue. Again, pessoas têm defeitos. E também tem qualidades, por favor. Nada de demos. E lembrem-se de falar como lidam com o medo e com a morte)  
_**História: **_(como é sua vida, como foi parar na casa, se é da escola, se conhece o povo ou se passou a conhecer, etc)  
_**Qual sua reação ao descobrir que existem fantasmas?  
Par: **_(opções abaixo)  
_**Relacionamento com o par: **_(como ele(a) é com você e virce-versa. Enfim, a historinha da vocês. Entre tapas e beijos, beijos e beijos ou tapas e tapas. Ou qualquer outra coisa)  
_**Cena: **_(opcional)  
_**Pode ter cenas fortes? **_(sabem como é, violência, mortes, sexo, putaria, etc)  
_**Você ou seu par podem morrer? **_(se sim, não quer dizer que vai morrer. Se não, não quer dizer que não vai ser escolhido)  
_**Pode ser culpado(a)? **_(não necessariamente será você, mãs...)_

**- ****Lista dos pares**

Blair Waldorf – 17 anos, mediadora  
Chuck Bass – 18 anos, mediador **RESERVADO para Lady Murder  
**Dan Humphrey – 18 anos, normal **RESERVADO para Lana  
**Jenny Humphrey – 15 anos, mediadora  
Nate Archibald – 18 anos, normal  
Serena Van Der Woodsen – 17 anos, normal  
Georgina Sparks – 17 anos, fantasma  
Scott Hebert – 18 anos, fantasma  
Eric Van Der Woodsen – 16 anos, mediador (maybe, macho)  
Vanessa Abrams – 18 anos, humana

**PS: Baseado em fatos reais.**

**Brinks!**

_XOXO,_

_Lady Murder e Lana._


End file.
